


Toxic

by YourLocalGay04



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalGay04/pseuds/YourLocalGay04
Summary: Lauren Jauregui is a solo artist who is known world wide for her music as well as Camila Cabello, the two Latina’s are enemies in the music industry always trying to up each other due to their past in their former band Fifth Harmony—WARNING-Contains LGBTQ+ content. If you are against this, do NOT read and do NOT give hate.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

*Lauren’s POV* 

Ugh, Cabello at it again, digging her songs at me again, ‘You Should’ve Said It’.. Why can’t she just give it a fucking break and put what’s in the past in the past, yes I’ve dug at her with a song of mine ‘strangers’ featuring Ashley, or Halsey, however you know her as, but that was in the past

“Sweetie?” I heard my mother speak

“Yeah mami?” I called back

“Are you alright? You seem on edge” she said softly, her Spanish accent still strong

I sighed knowing I should tell her the truth “it’s Camila again.. digging another song at me” I looked up from my phone to see my mothers gaze soften in remorse and then she hugged me, which then just caused me to break.. I tried my hardest to stay strong but, it was just remembering everything Camila and I once had back in the band.. then just.. separated 

“Mija.. it’ll be okay, just forget about her” she said 

“I’ll try” I say moving out of my mothers embrace “I’m gonna go the shop.. do you need anything?”

“Yes actually, can you get some snacks and milk in please?” She asked

“Yeah no problem” I spoke before leaving the house and jumping into my car and starting the engine, slowly reversing out of the driveway and driving to the shop, I parked and got out heading into the store, not bothering to disguise myself as I wasn’t too bothered on fans or anyone who recognised me

As I was walking down the isle I bumped into someone, who I quickly grabbed to keep them from falling “I am so sorry! I-..” the woman looked up and I saw those familiar brown orbs.. it was Camila Cabello “La-..Lauren..?” She stammered

“I- I..” I was stuck for words 

“Can.. can you let go off me please.. your grip is hur-hurting” She spoke and I instantly released my grip and I gulped looking at the face that I once loved to see, the lips that I once loved to kiss, the figure I once loved to cuddle, I distanced myself slightly away from her, looking down at my feet as I felt the tears form “Lauren..?” She asked walking slowly closer to me and she placed her index finger on my chin and lifted my head up to look at her

“I-.. I need to go..” I stammer quickly before nearly running out the store, I slipped into my car and just stayed there, my hands shaking, my body tense with tears rolling down my cheeks and onto my lap.. I just saw Camila.. my gaze drifted to the doorway as I seen her walking out of the sliding doors carrying what looked to be heavy bags and looking around, then set the bags down.. I couldn’t just leave her to struggle despite our past.. I wiped my eyes gently wiping away the tears, I jumped out of my car and started to walk over to the tanned Latina

“Need help?” I asked causing her to jump

“Oh! I.. I’m just waiting on a cab that was suppose to stay here..” Camila responded, the voice of an angel..

“I can drive you if you would like? Save you from waiting however long for a cab” I suggested 

“Y’know what.. I’ll take up that offer Jauregui.. thank you” She said with a toothless smile, causing me to smile softly, I grabbed the bags and fucking hell they were quite heavy

“What are you carrying in these Cabello? A bag of bricks?” I joked causing her to giggle and I couldn’t help the smile that etched its way onto my face, I guided her to my car, putting the bags in the trunk before opening the passenger door for her, to which she got in and I rounded the front of the car and got in the drivers seat putting on my seatbelt and Camila putting on hers

I pulled out of the parking lot, one hand on the gear stick and the other on the wheel “so.. how have you been?” I heard her speak up from the silence, I just stayed quiet for a bit “sorry.. I just can’t handle being in silence in a car” 

“I know Camz it’s okay..” I said realising the nickname I used to call her slipped out

“You-.. You haven’t called me that since-.. Fifth Harmony?.. yeah..” I finished the sentence for her

“But.. to answer your question.. I guess I’ve been okay, and yourself?” I ask

“I’ve been well.. Sofia still asks about you..” she mumbled the last part probably thinking I never heard

“She has?” I asked shocked, taking my eyes off the road to look at her as we were at a red light

“Yeah.. she was asking about what happened to us..” Camila said sounding sad

“What did you tell her..?” 

“I told her the truth Lauren.. she’s my family.. I have to, plus it was in the past” then I started to drive again once the light turned green 

“And Sinuhe and Alejandro?” 

“They knew back then..” She responded and we soon pulled up at her family home “you remembered?” She asked shocked 

“This was practically my second home back then.. heh” I answered and ducked my head when I head the front door opening

“Lo.. I know it’s a big favour.. but can you help me bring these to the porch?” 

“Yeah.. I guess” I reply before getting out and grabbing some of the heavier bags with Camila carrying some of the lighter ones, I placed the bags down and I came face to face with Thunder, Camila’s black dire wolf

He pounced on me knocking me to the ground

“THUNDER!” Camila yelled and the wolf went running back into the house

“Camila your back” Alejandro said and I froze “Lauren..?” 

“Um.. hey Ale.. I was just leaving” I said getting up 

“No wait, why are you here?” He asked

“I dropped Camila off, she was going to wait for a cab so I offered to drive her, no fee” 

“Uh huh, well thank you Lauren that was very kind of you” Ale spoke

“Anyway, I’ll be off, it was nice to see you again” I said before leaving and on the way back home I realised I never got the stuff so I made a quick U-Turn and headed to the nearest shop, getting the stuff then driving home.. I can’t believe I ran into Camila.. once I got inside I put the things in the correct place and headed to the living room and sat down with my head in my hands.. today was eventful... Very eventful


	2. Chapter 2

I could hardly sleep that night, all I kept thinking about was how I seen Camila.. who I hadn’t seen in like five/six years. As I was thinking I heard Cleo barking for some unknown reason that I did not know

“Cleo!” I shouted then whistled and she came running in and onto the bed that I was still currently laying in, as I was about to fall back asleep my phone started to buzz then rang out, I picked up my phone from the side desk and answered the call and pressed the phone against my ear “he-hello?” I yawned

“Hello Lauren, I want to speak about something with you” I heard my manager say

“Yes?” I said kinda pissed off but woke up instantly

“On all social media’s is a picture of you and Camila Cabello getting into your car with shopping, is that false?”

“That is true, but nothing is going on, I decided to give her a lift home with her shopping” I answered

“Mhm. Well anyway I just wanted to say would you like to work on another song?” He spoke

“There’s a catch isn’t there..?” I say sad

“Yes, you’ll be working with Cabello” and my heart dropped but also lifted at the same time

“Okay I’ll do it” I say

“Brilliant! I’ll inform Camila and meet you both there at the studio tonight” then the line went dead

“Prick.” I mumbled and got up slowly and made my way to the shower, after showering I got dressed and brushed my teeth today was going to be fun.. working with basically an ex

I walked into the kitchen and made myself something to eat when my phone buzzed

From Roger: be at studio 5pm sharp, no later

To Roger: got it, no later than 5, see you then 

I sighed “for fuck sake” I mumbled to myself, then I heard Cleo barking while circling her food bowl, I grabbed her bowl and refilled it and put it infront of her

~The day went by with Lauren basically doing nothing~

It hit 4:30pm and I got up from my sofa and left my home, I got in my car and started to drive to the studio.. I was nervous, I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and I was just nervous in general. I went to McDonald’s and decided to get some lunch and I decided to make a brave move and get Camila something, I knew what she liked I just don’t know if it changed; a double cheeseburger with french fries and a banana milkshake, the queue was long so that took up some time and I got into the studio five minutes early

I pressed the pad of my finger against the buzzer

“Name?” I heard the familiar cheery voice I love

“Lauren” I rasped knowing that it was an affect I use to have on the smaller Latina

“I-.. uh.. I don’t know, you could be any Lauren” she stuttered and I giggled

“It’s Lauren, Jauregui” I spoke and she buzzed me through, I opened the door and headed up the stairs, I walked through the door and got tackled by the smaller Latina, she was on top of me, her arms only holding her up over me

“I-..” Camila blushed and I could only imagine what my face may look like

“Ladies! I’m glad you cou-..could make it..” Roger paused looking astounded, his eyes wide and mouth ajar

“Ro-Roger!” I was startled and Camila jumped up aswell as I did

“Care to explain ladies?” He said folding his arms with an eyebrow raised

“I just hugged Lauren and we kind of fell to the floor” Camila spoke nervous 

“Uh huh.. okay, anyway” he clapped his hands together “let’s get recording” 

Both Camila and I nodded shyly, then we headed to a soundproof room with a recording booth, I opened the door for Camila to which she mumbled a quick “thank you”. I walked in afterwards and we both put the headphones on

“Okay ladies you should be able to hear me” Roger checked and we put a thumbs up “Alrighty, you both know the song ‘I only told the moon’ by our lovely Camila” I put a thumbs up “you girls are going to make a duet off it” then the opening music started to play

C~ Stay back, stay long  
And you, move on  
I stress, come close  
Move on, please don't 

Hello, how are you? How you've been?  
Lately I wonder how it feels to steal your kiss  
Nothing much, just fine I'm doing well  
And you can read between the lines but God, I fell ~C 

C~ I only told the moon, tonight up on the roof  
I told her that I'm scared that all my thoughts they look like you  
I only told the moon about the way you move  
I asked her to please tell me if you tell things to her too

Silence, too loud  
Say it, not now ~C

L~ So how are you? How you've been?  
Lately I wonder how it feels to taste your lips  
Nothing much, just fine I'm doing well  
And you can read between the lines but God, I fell

I only told the moon, tonight up on the roof  
I told her that I'm scared that all my thoughts they look like you  
I only told the moon about the way you move  
I asked her to please tell me if you tell things to her too ~L

C & L~ That I give it all to you  
I give it all to you  
I give it all to you  
I only told the moon

Ahh and another love song will play on the radio, you know  
Ahh and I'll wait for the moon to lean in close  
And say… ~C & L

C~ That she only told the moon, tonight up on the roof  
She told me that she's scared that all her thoughts they look like you  
I only told the moon about the way you move  
I asked her to please tell me if you tell this to her too ~C

C & L~ That I give it all to you  
I give it all to you  
I give it all to you  
We only told the moon

We only told the moon ~C & L

My eyes were filled with tears ready to pour.. I know who that song was about and how Camila changed ‘he’ to ‘she’ was a really strong hint, we slipped off the headphones and put them back and then headed out of the booth, Roger was clapping while smiling

“That was brilliant!” He exclaimed and pulled both Camila and I into a hug “it will just need to be approved than should be released by tonight or tomorrow” 

“Thank you Roger” I say “Need a lift Camz?” I asked looking into the brown pools

“Um.. yeah why not” she said giving me a toothless smile, I nodded then we headed downstairs and got into my car

“You done amazing” I said making small talk as I put the car in drive

“As did you, I see you still have the rasp aswell” she said looking straight ahead

“Always have had it, it just hardly shows as much as it did when we were like 15 Camz” I said my rasp showing again, then I saw her shift in her seat   
“You alright there?” I chuckled

“Yeah! I-.. I mean um... heh, yeah I’m okay, are you?” She rambled

“Yeah I’m all good Camzi” I replied then pulled up outside her parents house

“Lauren, I actually don’t live here anymore” she said and I looked at her confused “when you brought me down here, the shopping was for my family” then she told me her address and I turned into the road and continued to drive and Camz leaned forwards and switched on the radio 

“And I have some news for the old favourites, the 2 fifth harmony lead singers, Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello have recorded a cover on Cabello’s song ‘I only told the moon’ which should be released tonight at midnight, keep your ears out for the song ladies and gents” the host said

After ten minutes into driving I pulled up outside her apartment “hey-.. Um.. would you like to come up? Possibly stay the night so we can listen to our song together?” Camila asked

“What about Cleo?” 

“I’m sure she’ll be okay, ask Taylor or Chris” Camila said shrugging and I considered it and ended up taking the offer and I texted Taylor to let her know, we got out and I locked my car, honestly I felt nervous with this. We headed up and I said in her living room/kitchen area

“You have a nice place” I said and she brought over two glasses of red wine “thank you” I mumbled taking my glass from her...

We both ended up getting drunk from drinking 2 full bottles of red wine and a half, she jumped on top of me and pushed her lips onto mine, slipping her tongue into my mouth and groping my breasts making me moan, I groped her ass pulling her closer, she started to grind down into my lap, both of us moaning at each other’s touch, she pulled off my top and unclasped my bra and then started to attack my breasts with kisses, I pushed up into her out of reaction and pleasure moaning 

“Ca-Camz!” I moaned, I pulled her up and pulled off her top and undoing her jeans, then her phone rang breaking us up, pulling us back into reality, she picked up her phone and pressed it against her ear

“Hello?” “Oh hey China” Dinah.. “U-Um.. ye-Yeah I’m busy right now” “Yes me and Lauren recorded today” “Yes Lauren is here, Dinah No!” “I’m hanging up, Bye” she pulled the phone away and ended the call throwing it on the table and once again pouncing on me

She kneaded my breast and started to suck on my neck leaving hickeys “Camz!” I moaned as she bit my pulse point, I stopped her and pushed her back a little bit “Ca-Camz.. what are we doing..?” I asked stammering as my legs slightly shook 

“Sex?, Lauren we were together y’know” Camila said

“I get that Camz but-.. we haven’t seen each other in years.. I- I’m sorry but.. I can’t have sex with you” I said, then I saw tears form 

“Why?, I thought you wanted this?” 

I really do Camz.. “Camila.. what we had.. it’s long gone.. yes I still have feelings for you, but we can’t..” 

A few awkward hours passed and then she put the radio on and the song we recorded came on, I looked over at Camila and smiled, taking in her gorgeous features and just.. loving her, I looked at her softly and she did aswell, our eyes locking, I moved closer to her and cupped her cheek and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.. I missed her.. so so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like this new story so far, anyway, I hope you enjoy and have a good day/night
> 
> Goodbye till next time, you wonderful beautiful people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the short chapter update but here you go! 
> 
> Have a good day/night

*Camila's Pov*

I woke up besides Lauren.. Everything about this was just wrong.. I took in all of her features, shes hardly changed since the x factor and when Dinah, Normani, Ally, Lauren and I were in our former band Fifth Harmony. Her mouth was slightly open with little soft snores, I missed her so much.. But what we had in the past is sticking in the past clearly, we use to be a couple.. A happy couple, but it was the pressure from the fans and the management, yes our fans would've been happy that we were together.. But, our old manager didn't approve in our relationship.. Lauren got into smoking and drinking to the point where I didnt even know who she was.. All I seen was just a broken Lauren who I couldn't save, I didnt even recognise her as my girlfriend, the Lauren who I loved.. Granted I still have feelings for her..

I didn't even realise I was crying until I felt her hand on my cheek looking at me with worried eyes "Camz? whats wrong?" 

"I was just thinking of something and it just made me upset.. I'm okay though Lo" I said forcing a smile then she pinned me which made me blush

"I've known you for years Camz.. I'm not stupid, now please whats wrong? and don't lie to me" She spoke, her voice soft and filled with love.. 

"I was just thinking about the past.. Y'know, us.." I answered and I saw her face expression drop.. Into.. hate? sadness?

“I thought we were past this..” She said her voice low

“We are.. what happened is in the past.. I just.. I can’t help what I remember Lauren” I say looking at her

All Lauren done was hum in response

“I’m sorry Lauren..” 

“It’s fine. Imma just go Camila.. see you later” she said getting her things and then leaving, as soon as she closed that door I broke down.. I’ve wrecked my chances with that green eyed woman who I love again


End file.
